


You've read some weird shit "Just to see"

by ToastedIcarus



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: "just to see", Anyways, F/F, Gay, Handholding, Lesbian, M/M, Mpreg, Other, but appreceates them so they can include, canon ace tattletale, dislikes altpowers, even though shes shipped with half the cast, i used the lgbtq representation to destroy the lgbtq representation, its okay tho because lesbians, rambles in tags, read some weeeeird shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedIcarus/pseuds/ToastedIcarus
Summary: I made this fic because i was tired of messing with css to get the tags for a meme. So uh, here it is i guess?also while adding all the tags to this bitch/tats was like really low on the list and thats just sad
Relationships: Amy Dallon | Panacea | Red Queen/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale, Faultline/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale, Madison Clements/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale, Missy Biron | Vista/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale, Rachel Lindt | Bitch | Hellhound/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale, Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale, Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Rachel Lindt | Bitch | Hellhound/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale, Victoria Dallon | Glory Girl | Antares/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale, basically lisa/every female character, foil/tattletale, parian/tattletale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	You've read some weird shit "Just to see"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildbow/gifts).



> why are you reading this

"Help! Oh god! I'm trapped!" Taylor flailed, determined to escape her prison, she couldn't-

Lisa slapped her first and not so secretly favorite member of her platonic lesbian harem awake. "Taylor." She said with a fond exasperation, one of the few expressions she could have that wasn't a vulpine grin. "This is like the thousandth time you've woken up screaming about being trapped in your locker."

Lisa was above Taylor in a manner that would be creepy for a twenty something guy to describe, but would do anyways. Adjectives were applied to the two teenage girls in ways they were not meant to be used, and there was an attempt at a poetic description of a kiss that just kinda felt gross with how the tongue was described, at and some point you lost track of what arm was where.

ill write the rest fukin later i just need the tags


End file.
